


Ebony

by MercCurie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Spoilers for chapter 9 and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercCurie/pseuds/MercCurie
Summary: Local Man Sees Mundane Vending Machine While in Hellish Research Facility. You Won't Believe What Happens Next!While trying to escape the Magitek Research Facility, Prompto comes across an Ebony vending machine.  Taking a rest beside it brings forth revelations that Prompto's not sure he's better off with or without.





	Ebony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up homies...this is my first ever fic! I hope you enjoy! Prompto's my fave character in ffxv, so obviously my first fic had to be abt him lol. And since my first reaction upon seeing that the ebony vending machines in ep prompto were the save spot was "hm. that's gotta remind him of ignis, huh?" figures this would be the first thing i write about.  
> (the teen rating is literally just because like...one curse word but! better safe than sorry!)

Prompto almost wants to laugh when he sees the first Ebony vending machine. Figures this terrifying research facility, with its prowling guards and creepy notes left everywhere, would have something as mundane as a coffee vending machine. Gotta break the whole “mad scientist’s lair” atmosphere somehow, right? Vending machines of what’s probably the grossest coffee on Eos isn’t what he’d have suggested, but everyone’s got different tastes.

He ponders the vending machine for a second, before digging around in his pockets to find any loose change. He’s never been one for caffeine, what with his crippling anxiety, but he figures maybe the extra energy would do some good in his situation. Upon emerging triumphant with some gil, he puts it in the vending machine and presses the button. The can makes a loud noise when it drops, one that resounds around the whole room. It sets Prompto on edge immediately, spinning on his heel to press his back against the vending machine, his gun clutched in his hands. His hands are shaking too much to hold the gun properly, and reasonably he knows he’s already taken out all the MTs that were nearby. The knowledge does nothing to calm his anxiety, though, and it’s not until a few minutes pass with no MTs showing up to inspect the source of the noise that he starts to relax.

Feeling suddenly drained, he drops to the floor on the side of the vending machine, coffee can forgotten. Ebony sucks anyways, he thinks. He doesn’t know how Ignis can drink it multiple times a day, and enjoy it to boot. A grim smile passes his face as he thinks of Ignis. He’d probably know what to do in this situation, what to say to calm Prompto’s nerves. Probably just his presence would be enough, with his dumb hair and kind smile and how he loves making stupid puns and thinks the best part of cooking is seeing people's expressions. Even just thinking of Ignis raises his spirits a little bit, and he feels warmth blossom in his chest, a genuine smile creeping onto his face as he thinks of how much he wants to see Ignis again, and how he’d drink every single gross can of Ebony in this shitty research facility if it meant he could do so.

Oh.

All too suddenly, the warmth is replaced by ice. 

“Well, fuck,” he murmurs. Because of course Prompto chooses now to realize that he’s in love with Ignis. Now that he isn’t sure he’ll ever see him again, or if Ignis will even want anything to do with him if he does manage to get out of this hell alive. Even if he does manage to find them again, and Ignis doesn’t think he’s a traitor for being a Niff, who’s to say if Ignis would even feel the same way? 

He feels tears begin to gather in his eyes, and he bites his lower lip to keep it from trembling. Probably not a good idea to cry in this place, but when has Prompto ever had a good idea? There’s another loud noise as his gun slips out of his hand, but he hardly notices, caught up as he is in trying to stop the tears. He’s so stupid, crying like this when his life is in danger and MTs could show up at any minute, and over his dumb unrequited feelings towards Ignis to boot. Any normal person would be crying over the very real possibility that they could meet their death within these walls, or over the idea that the barcode tattooed on their wrist could mean something sinister. But here Prompto is, crying over a guy like a teenager who got his heart broken. 

A few more minutes pass, during which he pretty effectively cries himself out. It’s cathartic, at least. He probably made a decent amount of noise, but nothing attacked him, so he’s good there. And crying cleared his head a little, so he’s feeling a little more in control. He’s still not sure if he’ll make it out of this alive, but for some reason the thought of dying here isn’t as scary as before. After all, if he meets his end here, his feelings for Ignis will ultimately mean nothing, and he won’t have to think about how whether or not they’re reciprocated. 

He stands up on shaky legs, and looks at the Ebony vending machine once more. He groans, because he knows that’s a dumb plan, and thinking that way would just get him killed for real. Ignis would probably have something to say about Prompto allowing himself to die just to avoid talking about his feelings. "I’m not mad, Prompto, just disappointed." A lifeless chuckle escapes him, and he feels an urge to cry again. But the moment passes, and he takes a deep breath and considers his situation. Okay, technically Ignis would (hopefully) feel a lot more about the situation, but disappointment would probably be included in that list of feelings. So. Ignis being disappointed in him would feel worse than confessing to him, even if confessing to him would feel worse than dying. Best case scenario, he just needs to not die, and then swallow his feelings for all eternity. Alright. Good game plan, Prompto. You got this. 

He places a hand on the vending machine, before remembering the can that lay waiting in the drop box. He bends to pick it up and stares at it for a while. It’s the same sleek black can he’s seen Ignis drinking thousands of times before, and yet looking at it now, it looks almost wrong. It’s room temperature, too, which is gross. Who came up with this idea? Hey guys, you know coffee? Yeah, it’s great, but you know what would make it better? Being constantly room temperature. Yuck. The thought of drinking it fills him with disgust, but at the same time, he wants to. Call him poetic, but it’s a connection to Ignis, to the strength that allowed him to continue fighting by Noctis’ side even after losing his sight. Prompto feels like maybe he could borrow that strength, just for a little while, if he could just drink the coffee. He fumbles with the opening at the top, his nails too bitten down to get a good enough grip on the tab, before shrugging and loosening it with his teeth. He raises it to his face once it’s open, and screws his face up in revulsion at the smell, subconsciously lowering it slightly. He thinks of Ignis back at Cartanica, insisting on going with them to search for the royal tomb even when he couldn’t fight and had to stumble along slowly with his cane, and raises the can once more.

“Bottoms up,” he croaks, before pinching his nose and downing the coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> as someone who's experienced firsthand how much worse caffeine can make ur anxiety, i would LIKE to say prompto stays away from it. HOWEVER...he probably doesn't, if im being honest with myself.  
> anyway, i really hope u enjoyed!


End file.
